Nunca antes Visto!
by Donde la belleza toma forma
Summary: -CAPITULO FINAL- Frodo y Sam por siempre! La maldición y el final de todos aquellos...el fantasma de Arwen y más!
1. Necesidad

Vane: Mi primer FanFic del SDLA..jeje desde una perpectiva bien distorsionada =P Bueno este Fan Fic en verdad es una pelotudes!!!! Mi imaginación..................XD XD XD XD  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nunca antes Visto  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 1: NECESIDAD  
  
A mitad de camino Legolas sentia que yo no podia mas..... la extrañaba mucho,demasiado... necesitaba verla... pero iremdiable estaba lejos y su corazon pertenecia a otro. Se alejo del grupo necesitaba caminar........de repente vio una planta que nunca habia visto antes era verde, como las otras pero tenia una linda forma ( XD que sera.. hahahahha) la olio, tambien olia como ninguna otra....... mmmm la mordio y la encontro no se extraña pero agradable.....a si que literalmente se comio muchas hojas sentio que todo estaba lento y el que podia escuchar el sonido de la gota que caia mas lejana.......se sentia feliz feliz feliz y sentio que debia compartir esto con el grupo, se algo asi como bailando en camara lenta hacia donde estaban todos..... Aragorn lo miro extrañamente... y supo al tiro que pasaba le hizo un gesto a Boromir para que se acercase  
  
Es lo que yo creo verdad??? Boromir asintió y riendo: JAJAJA yo era hora que despavilara siempre con lo del arbol el viento dice blablala jajaja ademas quien no lo ha probado Sisisi no vaya hacer una locura...  
  
Sam no pudo dejar de escuchar ese comentario asi que con un gesto protector tomo la mano de Frodo, y este le devolvió a una tierna sonrisa a Sam ( XD sin comentario jajaja). Sam agrego: Mi Sr... es peligroso que este cerca de Legolas esta actuando de forma muy extraña y escuche que Aragorn dijo.... Frodo le puso un dedo en la boca sonrio y dijo acompañame al rio ..quiero mostrarte algo ( XD) Como desea mi señor - Sam sonrrio tiernanmente Mientras tanto Gandalf miraba curiso desde lejos a Legolas que reia y saludaba a cada planta que via y obligaba a Aragorn y Boromir hacer lo mismo, hasta que de repente mira a Aragorn (Boromir percibio que debia alejarse) Legolas dijo suavemente: Porque estas con Arwen Undomiel??? Que???? Tu sabes.... yo y Arwen estuvimos juntos...... Que!!! (Aragorn se empezo a irritar) En mis sueños..........¿pero tu ya has estado con ella verdad?? Es mejor que lo que dislumbra la ropa verdad??? Callate si no estuvieras drogado......yo te Que me vas hacer tu!!!! Feo no se que te ven "Hay Aragorn sexy!!!!"yo soy el Sexy!!!! Ok??? Mmmm no tienes una espinilla puberto!!!! (Aragorn no entendia porque le respondia pero debia hacerlo) Yo soy Sexy! Un rubio natural (estaba cantando) todos me miran yo soy rikoooo!!!! Los gays me desean las mujeres se metiran encima las elfas a excepcion de Arwen tb se me tiran yo soy UN GALAN!!!! Legolas tienes cara de guagua con cuerpo grande! JAJAJAJAJA pikado sacate otra cicatriz po! Jaja yo tengo mi cutis impecable! Legolas eres gay Nonon tu eres gay, crees que no me he fijado como me miras??? Me deseas igual que Boromir!! Boromir tratado de aguantar la risa... y Aragorn sus ganas de pegarle....  
  
Mientras tanto Frodo y Sam en el río.......  
  
Sr. Frodo Ud me podria decir... (interrumpio Frodo) Sam dime solamente Frodo...tenemos confienza......  
  
Sam sonrrio con rasgos de ilusión y satisfacción en sus ojos......miro a Frodo y........  
  
Sr. Frodo nonon esto esta mal!! Es ese anillo que se interpone lo veo y me da miedo!!!! Pero Sam tu sabes que mi obligación como..... Nononon deja que ese elfo drogadicto y esos humanos cochinos se lo dejen...  
  
Frodo miro a Sam sin entender el unico que se suponia que lo comprendia no lo estaba haciendo!!!!!! Lo miro decepcionado y dijo... frotando el anillo y enroncando la voz haciendola parecer mas masculina (se estaba esforzando mucho XD)  
  
Creo que sera mejor que volvamos con el grupo....... Frodo por favor no te enojes.... - dijo suplicando Sam, Frodo guardo silencio..... 


	2. El trauma de Sam

Vane: gracias! Por reviews!!!! Y en especial por sus consejos realmente no pense tener reviwes ya que la historia es muy lokaaa =P

NUNCA ANTES VISTO 

CAPITULO 2: El trauma de Sam 

Frodo se adelanto a Sam....se fue a buscar compañía junto a Boromir que estaba expectante de la riña entre Aragorn y Legolas... que cada vez decia cosas mas coherentes...

Sam no se quiso acercar se sento muy atraz de ellos triste y abandonado, comenzo a pensar........ 

"La primera vez que converso como amigo a Frodo le habia costado mucho acercarse .... no sabia como hacerlo ..hasta que un dia se le ocurrio decirle que le hiciera gancho con una amigo de el... pero Frodo no sabia que solo era para acercarse..... pero aun asi lo ignoro, le presentaba hobittas y hobittas y no entendia que quien le llamaba la atención era el solamente el........SIEMPRE LO IGNORABA ESO NO ERA JUSTO!!!....me da ilusiones y luego me las quita aunque el lago fue algo muy cercano ...pero ese anillo..... siempre entre nosotros!!!!...quizas Frodo no sea para mi...." – miro hacia delante y dijo en voz baja:

Oh!!!!! Que lindo trasero tiene Frodo!!!! Nnononono,que dices Sam debes olvidarlo .... y Boromir tambien mmmm... desde esta perspectiva se ve distinto..... pero no tiene los ojitos de mi Fro....mi EX Frodo! – era tarde ..las ultimas dos palabras las habia dicho muy fuerte.... Frodo y Boromir lo miraron asombrados .... en especial Frodo a quien de lagrimas se le llenaron sus "lindos ojitos".

Frodo estaba apunto de decir algo pero llego Aragorn cargando a Legolas que seguia llorando......... entre sollozos decia:

No mama!! Yo soy mas alta que todos no soy en enano no lo soy ¡!!!! .....mama si soy lluvio platinado como todos...mama existe la tetura (snif, snif, snif)...mamaaaaaa..zzzzzZZZZZzzzz (cayo dormido) – Argorn sonrrio por fin se habia dormido, en voz bajo hizo que todos se reunieran y lo escuchasen hablar..

Legolas consumio algun tipo de droga ¿cómo? Ni idea... pero habra que cuidarlo mucho...antes que se vuelvo...- (interfirió Boromir) y dijo:

Un adicto!!- con voz de frialdad,  Sam lo miro con miedo...era algo desconocido que queria provar...penso:

"Mañana le preguntare a Legolas que tal fue la experiencia y hare que me diga de donde la saco....y...lo provare (miro el cielo) y olvidare a Frodo Bolson..."

Llego la noche debian acostarse...esta era primera vez que Sam hiba a dormir lejos de Frodo, y  eligio nada menos que estar al lado de Boromir... (¿por qué sera? XD).

Cuando estaban listos para acostarse Sam se dirigio hacia Boromir y este lo miro con susto y le dijo:

Alejate....no quiero hobbits extraños cerca mio..... – mirándolo seriamente, Sam respondio herido:

¿Por qué ese rechazo? Acaso es por lo de hoy dia...eso es un asunto viejo..estaba confundido tu sabes los ojos azules de frodo..su cabello rizado deslizándose por su cara y sus sonrojadas mejillas...mejor me callo!! ( XXDD) ... el caso.... tu entiéndeme la escases de hobitas hace que nos confundamos.... – miro con cara de "aceptame por favor!!"

Prometes dormir a un metro y medio mio??? 

Lo juro!!! – dijo con cara sonriente

***********

.

Al dia siguente Sam se desperto muy temprano..para su suerte Legolas estaba despierto encima de una de las rocas mirando pensativamente su entorno....CON EL PELO CORTO!!!!!!...Legolas se habia cortado el pelo...Sam se dirigio rapidamente hacia a el para saber que le habia pasado...cuando estaba casi al lado de Legolas este lo miro y dijo:

No te asustes hace tiempo que necesitaba esto! – dijo sonriendo llevaba el pelo mojado le daba un aspecto aun mas sexy ( XD ), Sam lo miro cuidadosamente no pudo dejar de notar que su nuevo estilo le dabo unos retorcijones en el estomago:

Te ves muy bien.... yo.yoo.. (comenzo a tartamudear) – Legolas lo miraba confuso....  – Necesito ir al baño – Sam se alejo lo mas rapido posible de el.......Sam se ahbia enamorado de Legolas!!!


	3. Legolas! el elfo mas sexy

Vane: Otra vez muchas gracias! Por los reviews!!!! XD XD XD  
  
Vane: Pansy! Obvio que te sumare a la historia XD y disculpa por no decirte nada el lunes pero si me acorde a internet fue donde no pude entrar =( el servidor que tengo es pesimo!!!! Bueno aquí voy con la historia......  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
CAPITULO 3: Legolas el elfo mas sexy!!!  
  
Sam no estaba impactado Legolas como nunca antes visto!!!! Era demasiado para sus ojos!!.... Legolas lo miro directamente a los ojos y dijo:  
  
Sam no me mires así, se que me veo bien - con un leve tono egocentrico.... , esas ultimas palabras lehicieron recordar que cosa debía preguntarle asi que dejo de lado sus "instintos" ( XD ) y dijo:  
  
Legolas..te ves demasiado bien (le giño el ojo) pero de eso hablaremos despues...esa planta esa droga..que ingeriste donde esta??? - pregunto curioso.  
  
Legolas lo miro desconfiado, pero dijo sin redeos:  
  
¿Quieres provarla? - una calida brisa rozo sus ropas, acampaña de unos tenues rallos de sol que caian cerca del pelo de Legolas haciendo que se viera mas sexy! Aun ( XD lo siento amo a Legolas XD)  
  
Sam se quedo en silencio estaba demasiado preocupado mirando a Legolas que no podia quitarle los ojos de encima, pero volvio a la "realidad":  
  
Necesito olvidar algo...(una lagrima cayo de sus ojos) y no se te vi tan feliz ayer tan libre ( "que mentiroso soy pensaba" Sam) ¿Podrias compartir eso conmigo? - termiando la frase coquetamente.  
  
E... (la ultima pregunta incomodo a Legolas) obvio si quieres..pwero no debes decirle nada a nadie es que tengo aquí mas.... - saco de un bolsillo una bolsita de genero preciosa que Sam no pudo dejar de notar para usarla de cartera (XD) Legolas lo miro y sonrrio:  
  
Debes comerla al menos hice eso yo, tine un saber extraño al principio pero luego sentiras los efectos... - le puse un puñado en la mano de Sam quien trato de agarrarle la mano, pero Legolas fue lo suficientemente rapido alejarse de el y decir:  
  
Voy a caminar un rato...Ah!! y ni siquiera le digas a Frodo... - le guiño un ojo..ese giño llego al corazon de Sam... el nombre de Frodo desaparecia. Sam sabia que no debia ingerir tan cerca del grupo el "sedante del dolor" ( XD ) porque si no lo podrian tratar de detener. Asi que interno en el bosque.  
  
Mientras tanto Frodo estaba abriendo sus ojos grandes y azules que siempre lo primero que veian era a Sam, pero esta vez fue diferente no estaba cerca... escucho un ruido que provenia del bosque, curioso fue a ver que era total tenia -2su hermoso anillo". Se levanto sin que nadie lo escuchara pero bueno que se hiban a despertar si ni siquiera con los ronquidos de Aragorn se movian. Siguio el ruido eran "pisaditas", llego se escondio traz un arbol y legro ver a Sam comiendo algo verde no pudo dejar de notar lo tierno que se veia, bueno el siempre era tierno ( =P )...del interior de su camsa comenzo a sentir una voz, una voz que lo incitaba a usar el anillo y ver de mas cerca que comi Sam, era tan fuerte no podia ir contra el, tenia tanta curiosidad. Frodo nerviosamente miro el anillo este le seguia hablando diceindo cosas....sin mas problema lo puso en su dedo!!! Y invisible estaba, se acerco a Sam este de mas cerca se podia ver que estaba llorando y decia:  
  
Frodo si muero de sobredosis estu culpa, ojala Sauron te de tu merecido antes de enamorarse de ti tambien si que ya no esta.... - Frodo sonrrio Sam seguia enamorado de el, que equivocado estaba.... Sam siguio hablando:  
  
Si con esto tengo mucha personalidad podre enamorar a Legolas que sexy esta ese pelo ....mmm...se estara bañando ahora mmm.........ese cuerpazo ( XD) Frodo no tiene nada ...pero igual..nonnonon es mejor Legolas!!! Sexy!!! OH!!! Me termine todo.. tengo que esperar que haga efecto...bueno me voy camino a ver a Legolas!!!!- y se fue alegremente caminando.  
  
Frodo estaba debastado destruido no podia enterder no daba credito a lo que habia escuchado de la boca de Sam, Sam el que lo arropaba de noche, Sam el que lo abraza siempre hata cuando no necitaba abrazos, Sam que le tomaba la mano para guiarlo, Sam..su querido Sam!!!  
  
Mientras tanto estaban Aragorn y Boromir solos durmiendo...Aragorn estaba soñando con Arwen esta le decia cuanto lo extrañaba mientras lo besaba el sueño era tan real pero tan real, hasta que esperto de golpe algo lo habia golpeado, era Bormir que con asco le dijo:  
  
Que!! Te pasaa me besaste asqueroso!!!! AGHHHH - decia con repudio sin creer lo que habia pásado, Aragorn sin entender lo miro y dijo:  
  
Que!!!Que!!! ¿cómo que te bese? ¿cómo es eso? Yo estaba soñando con Arwen (lo interrumpio Bboromir)  
  
Acaso me paresco a Arwen????? - dijo con furia.  
  
Nonononno habio que no - sorrio sarcasticamente - me siento asqueroso - se miraron con repudio y se dieron la espalda, ninguno hablo mas.  
  
Mientras tanto Legolas estaba bañandose en el río y comenzo a pensar... "Aragorn no se merece a Arwen no se la merece... se va morir en un tiempo mas total... y me va a quedar el camino libre con Arwen.. jejejeje... ademas mi pelo corto se me ve mucho mejor..soy tan hermoso es dificil no notarlo .....tan hermoso que cualquiera le gustaria ser como yo...tan hermoso.... como ningun otro.." Legolas se acerco a una poza y dijo:  
  
Pozita, pozita ¿quién es el mas lindo? - dijo con todo superior y se contesto el mismo - Tu, sexy Legolas todos quieren ser tu, pero ten cuidado de un pequeño ser que desea ser mas que un cercano para ti.  
  
Vane: Sorry por lo cortos que son los cap. Pero es que tengo una web tb entonces como que ebo dividir tiempos y todo eso.  
  
Adelantito del proximo cap. Frodo encontrara algo nunca antes visto.... Legolas esconde sus encantos de Sam.. Aragorn se siente confundido por el beso con Boromir... Arwen.. aparece. 


	4. Tania, la hobitt salvaje

Claroscuro: Gracias por los reviews a todas!!!! Pansy felicitaciones por tu embarazo y obvio me gustaría ser la madrina XD!  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
CAPITULO4: TANIA, LA HOBBIT SALVAJE  
  
  
  
Frodo cuando vio que Sam estaba lo suficientemente lejos se saco el anillo (que lo tenia bastante harto no paraba de decirle que Sauron era más grande y sexy!!!), lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y comenzó a deambular por el bosque, se sentía observado, no le tomo mucha importancia aunque recordó que el único que lo observaba era Sam, y si no era Sam ¿quién era?.....  
  
Se dio vuelta y vio una pequeña silueta que se había escondido detrás de un árbol, con una valentía que no sabia de donde la había sacado (quizás de sus hormonas masculinas, o de ese espíritu femenino que nacía en él) se dirigió hacia el árbol silenciosamente y... SE ENCONTRO CON UNA HOBITTA!!...Frodo penso "Quizás esta es una señal quizás es mi última oportunidad e ser hombre".  
  
La hobitta era de unos ojos igual que Frodo pero color miel, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con un pelo totalmente enmarañado que le daba un estilo totalmente exótico. Se acerco a Frodo como "inspeccionando", este se quedo helado.. no se movía ni un solo pelo... todo lo que pudo esta que llego ahí... el lugar que diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres! ( XD). La hobitta parecía bastante confundida nunca había algo como eso y Frodo no pudo dejar de notar su curiosidad (Pensamiento de Frodo "Me lo esta mirando que hago!!!!! Me van a violar o no!!!! O si!!!!! Por fin habrá otro que no sea Sam!!!"). La miro decidido:  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto "galantemente". La hobitta tímidamente contesto:  
  
-Tania, vivo aquí de hace mucho, no sabía que habían otros como yo...- dijo con vergüenza.  
  
-Pues si lo hay!!! - haciéndose el simpático - Pero ¿cómo es eso que no sabías que habían mas como nosotros?  
  
-Osea nosotros somos parecidos no iguales- dijo con tono hostil o algo bruto se notaba que no tenía mucho trata con personas - Porque tu tienes algo que yo no tengo - señalo el entrepierna de Frodo. Este sonrío:  
  
-Pronto te explicare eso y te mostrare para que sirve - sonrío maliciosamente, Frodo penso "Que macho se escucho eso!!!". Tania lo observaba como algo nunca antes visto, bueno realmente era eso. Frodo la miro nuevamente:  
  
-Acompañame te presentare a mis amigos - la tomo de la mano y se dirigió donde estaban los demás.  
  
Mientras tanto Legolas que seguía admirando su belleza escucho la voz de Sam, entonces Legolas llevo a cabo su plan que consistía "Tratar de poner las caras mas feas (aunque sea imposible), mostrarle al hobitt lo macho que era y lo que le gustaban las mujeres".  
  
Sam (los efectos de la droga se notaban poco, pero todo lo que pensaba salía de su boca) llego a su lado, por la espalda (Sam tiene una atracción con las espaldas no se porque XD) tomo la mano de Legolas (este estaba histérico) y dijo:  
  
-¿Qué tal Legolas?, ¿Qué tal esta tu baño... necesitas que alguien te refriegue la espalda? - con una voz coqueta que no podía ocultar su interés por el elfo. Legolas contesto tímido:  
  
-He bien..(recordó su plan) - de improviso se metió el dedo en la nariz, Sam estaba impactado hasta con el dedo en la nariz Legolas se veía sexy!. Sam lo miro con deseo y dijo:  
  
-Que macho eres cuiijj (le un gruñido de gato) - y termino la frase guiñado el ojo.  
  
-Eh.. si soy super macho, me encantan las elfas y las humanas TODAS LAS M-U- J-E-R-E-S - dijo claramente. A Sam no pareció importarle:  
  
-Espera a que te aburran - Se dio la media vuelta, sabía que debía irse, si no lo conquistaba con palabras, lo sacaría por cansancio, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos:  
  
-Un beso Legolas - entonces se llevo la mano a la boca y le lanzo un beso - y con lengua!!  
  
Legolas estaba chequeado, penso "Tendré que ponerme firme con este asunto, bueno precauciones: 1° No dormir cerca de Sam ni menos, de espalda, 2° Tratar de andar lo más feo aunque sea prácticamente imposible, 3° Imitare en todo lo que pueda a Boromir y Aragorn aunque me cueste mucho, son "tan poco agraciados", 4° Tratar que le guste Frodo otra vez. Con eso tendré a Sam lejos de mí!"  
  
Mientras tanto Boromir y Aragorn, seguían sin habla hasta que Aragorn dijo:  
  
-Bueno yo no estaba consiente estaba soñando con Arwen, además esto ayuda a que nos conozcamos más ¿no crees tú? - Boromir lo miro con exaltación:  
  
-No te diste cuenta que me diste un beso...BESO!!!!- miro el suelo - Olvidaremos esto Ok? - Aragorn dijo levemente:  
  
-Boromir me confundes - Boromir puso cara de miedo:  
  
-En que te confundo??? - dijo con miedo. Aragorn lo miro a sus ojos y a su "boca".  
  
-En nada no te preocupes...es que yo.. - Aragorn callo he hizo que Boromir tomara atención - Escuchas eso es alguien a caballo, hay que buscar un escondite - Boromir detuvo a Aragorn:  
  
-Y Frodo?  
  
-Lo había olvidado por completo, habrá que pelear -La pisadas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y mas fuertes, esta que la silueta de una elfa bien conocida se pozo en sus ojos, Aragorn no pudo contener la emoción:  
  
-Arwen!!!! - se abalanzo a hacia y ella hizo lo mismo, Boromir se sintió tranquilo solo hasta Aragorn lo miro de una forma bastante extraña, mientras abrazaba a Arwen. Boromir tuvo de vomitar. En esos momentos se acercaba Frodo de la mano de Tania, todos lo observaron y esta se acongojo al darse cuenta. Boromir penso "Por fin alguien que no es gay!!!". En el mismo instante llego Sam, que quedo destruido en ese mismo instante y con ira las palabras salieron solas (efectos XD):  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? te dejo sólito un ratito y tu con esa con esa hobittuta, mal nacido - todos guardaron silencio. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
CLAROSCURO: ESPERO QUE TE ALLA GUSTADO EL REGALO PANSY!!!  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SENTIMIENTOS NUEVOS NACEN EN FRODO Y NUEVAS SENCIONES XD!! SAM LE ACLARA LAS COSAS A LEGOLAS, BOROMIR SU FIN! EL REGRESO DE GIMMLI (CREO K SE ESCRIBE ASI!) 


	5. Mas que amigos

Claro Oscuro: Primero este capitulo se lo dedico a Pansy 13 una muy buena amiga, que ha tenido mucha paciencia!! ( gracias ) pero es que con la web me quitaba mucho tiempo menos mal ya la cerre XD!!  
  
Bueno aquí va...............  
  
Capitulo 5: Mas que amigos  
  
Frodo debía contenerse todos miraban asombrados a Sam, sabián en sus interiores que Sam era gay pero nunca lo habia aceptado!!!!! Tan asi........ Tania lo miraba atentamente le había llamado la atención y Frodo no dejo de notarlo asi que decio hacer que Tania se fijase en él, se acerco timidamente tratando de ser lo mas macho hacia Sam levanto su puño, Sam no pudo contener sus lagrimas que saltaban como regadera de sus ojos... y de la nada Gimmli!!!  
  
-Este en el baño es que uds... entienden los enanos tenemos nuestras necesidades- miro de reojo a Tania y con picardia dijo- y quien es esta chica........  
  
Tania se coludio....un enano la miraba con depravación ( o hizo verso sin gran esfuerzo! XD), Aragorn se adelanto es una amiga de Frodo.... Gimmli asi que no (lo miro con cara de NO INTENTES NADA)  
  
A pesar que la atención había pasado a otro lugar, Frodo y Sam se miraban por un lado con odio por otro con un desea inminente!!!!! Tania luego de ver alejarse a Gimmli miro a Frodo y dijo:  
  
-Que les pasa a todos??, son muy extraña o algo asi?- dijo con una leve molestia, Frodo la mira con cara sincera pero del silencio Sam hablo.  
  
-Eres una hobbituu.... una de nosotros que ha salido de la nada como no imaginarse que eres espia de Saruman o algo asi....  
  
Tania lo miro seriamente, pero su expresión comenzo a cambiar lentamente y comenzo a sar un toque muy sensual a su mirada esto ncomodo a Frodo pero a Sam parece que no, Tania lentamente dijo:  
  
-Tengo todo un reto frente a mi.......yo que tú no duermo tranquilo, claro que después que me de un baño- Se fue un paso lento en dirección al río.  
  
Frodo miro a Sam y dijo:  
  
-Que cosa le hiciste???- con cuiriosidad lo miro a los ojos, ahora si Sam estaba nervioso  
  
-Ehehehehehmmm....... nada en serio, ella es extraña Fr...Sr Frodo..  
  
Frodo lo miro revelador queria decirle algo pero tenia........miedo....  
  
-Sam no soy gay como pensaba  
  
Sam no daba credito a lo escuchaba ¿cómo? Frodo Bolson no es gay??!!!! Que sucede aquí?, Sam rompio en llanto -Frodo pense que tú me amabas..........- miro esperanzado a Frodo  
  
-Si eso pense yo tambien Sam- le hizo cariñitos en el pelo ( XD)- pero otra persona a llegado a mi vida y no es un "macho" si no una hembra como debe haber sido siempre........- Frodo se alejo rapidamente de la escena, Sam desconsolado vago por el bosque en dirección contraria a Frodo que fue a buscar maderitas....  
  
Mientras tanto Tania se sacaba la ropa en el agua no queria que nadie la viera ( XD si claro) de no muy lejos fisgoneaba Gimmli que no dejaba de pensar impuramente en Tania, se acerco lentamente sin hacer ruido supuestamente, Tania se hiba a sacar la polera según Gimmli hacia mucho calor........ por eso ( XD ) pero escucho un llanto muy agudo era uno de una mujer.... que extraño Arwen esta con Aragorn lo menos que van a estar haciendo es que Arwen llore ( XD) o talvez ........... (XD), Gimmli siguió pensando para si "Los años te han hecho picaron jejejejeje"  
  
Pero el llanto de quien sera???? Se acerco a una esquinita de sus escondite y vio literalmente encima a Sam!!!! Y dijo:  
  
-Sam que te sucede que estoy ocupado?- hablando despacio.  
  
-Gimmli necesito un amigo Frodo me ha cambiado por una hobittuta!!!! -Frodo era gay????  
  
Sam lo miro con cara de circunstacia:  
  
-No estoy para bromas Gimmli!!  
  
-Perdona pero estas cosas pasan algunos nunca son totalmente algo quizas falto algo de tu sabes en su relacion  
  
Sam lo miro curioso no habia entendido o al menos no queria entenderlo parece que el tema le daba miedo...  
  
-Sam por favor tu sabes...satisfacción placer.....lujuria....  
  
Sam no daba credito a las palabras que oia:  
  
-como yo....nononono yo no podria nunca atreverme a ... (Sesonrrojo) hay no que nervio!!!!!! Nonono podria......  
  
Mientras tanto Frodo recogia rapidamente ramitas pequeñas ya que sus manos no alcanzaban para mas, ademas que no era muy fuerte...... sintio que se acercaba alguien el anillo parecio ponerse mas pesado....... era Boromir, a Frodo se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Galabriel "Cuidado con quien tu sabes, te quitara algo precioso y ademas el anillo...", Boromir pudo presentir la desconfienza de Frodo:  
  
-¿Qué sucede pequeño hobbit?- pensamientos oscuros se le venian a la mente, el anillo lo queria lo deseaba.......- Que le pasa a tu anillo que me habla y no le entiendo?  
  
Frodo le contesto asustado:  
  
-Si yo tampoco se....a veces dice cosas y se enoja porque no lo entienden...- Boromir lo interrumpio:  
  
-Yo si se lo quiero.....  
  
Frodo movio la cabeza nerviosamente igual como cuando veia que si tio lo hiba cortar las uñas de los pies (que malos recuerdos eso XD)  
  
-No tu no......yo ......... si quieres el anillo te lo dare.... pero alejate de mi........  
  
-Frodo quiero el anillo pero quiero algo antes de ti.....resistete vamos!!!!  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!- Frodo estaba casi en las malvaditas manos de Boromir, cuando de todas partes aparecen orcas que perseguían a los otros hobbits!!!  
  
Boromir se dio vuelta hacia Frodo, ya no estaba... y tristemente dijo:  
  
-Frodo yo queria darte un regalo...... ( sio a donde) y queria tu anillo para que todas las humanas me quisiera!!!  
  
Frodo se tentaba mucho queria los regalos de Boromir pero sentia que debia alejarse......y tenia que buscar a Paula!!!!  
  
Boromir peleo como nunca antes......pero de la nada un orcomal, le tiro una flecha que llego en su pierda derecha, Boromir sentia dolor mas que aquella vez......saco el cuerno y comenzo a soplar los otros advirtieron el peligro.......  
  
Aragorn miro Arwen y esta comprendio que debia irse.... Legolas la miro y le dijo que habia una forma de que no se fuera y que Aragorn no notara que estba ahí, ademas se aseguraba que estuviera bien, Arwen no se resistio a la oferta por otro lado Gimmli que estaba siendo maltratado por Tania por tratar de ver "sus partes privadas", pero al escuchar esto y notar la disctracion de esta se dirigio hacia donde provenia el ruido.  
  
Boromir no resistia mas el OrcoMal, estaba muy cerca de él, lo miro a los ojos y dijo:  
  
-Por favor no me mates!!!- El orcomal lo miro sombrio y dijo con cara distorsionada:  
  
-Jejeje "No me mates"- con voz ironica- Crees que yo te quiero matar? Vieras lo injusta que es mi vida siendo un Orcomal, todos corren de mi y aun no se porque??? ¿Soy muy feo verdad?- pregunto con cara dime que soy lindo.  
  
Boromir lo trato de mirar con la menos repulsión posible.  
  
-Eres bonito a tu forma....eres exotico- el orcomal sonrrio  
  
-Lo SABIA....! Ya me lo habian dicho antes mi belleza esta en mis dientes- sorrio y mostro todos sus dientes que....que.... tenian un pequeño meñique humano en sus "muelas".  
  
Boromir tenia ganas de vomitar pero hasta eso ya era muy difícil para él...estaba mueriendo.  
  
Se avalanzo sobre el orcomal Aragorn quien valientemente trataba de pegarle, pero la respuesta del Orcomal eran risas, mientras decia:  
  
-Tu me mataras???  
  
Aragorn habia olvidado a los hobbitos que eran llevados por los malvados orcos, este habia perdido la noción de lo que debia salvar, al ver a su Boromir en tan mal estado, lucho y lucho el orcomal luego de reir rogaba por su vida, Aragorn no tuvo piedad, se acerco a Boromir.  
  
Mientras tanto Frodo estaba junto a Tania, ninguno de los dos se habian percatado de la presencia de Sam.  
  
Claro Oscuro: Super malo este capitulo XD!!!! Demasiado asi 1000000000 perdones Continuara!  
  
Claro oscuro "Ve en una gota de dolor tu futura felicidad, sufre y se feliz" 


	6. Sam ven que te quierommm

**Claro Oscuro:** Gracias por los reviews! El final del Fic se acerca XD!!!

Ahora los **Reviews:**

**LG**: Gracias nosotros ya conversamos en el messenger.

**Pansy Astin**: Jejejej eso me gusta, sorrys por hacerte sufrir =P

**CARMENCHU**: Eso ya lo veremos si a Sam nadie lo quiere, ah! XD! Y gracias por los besos babosos de Gollum =P

Y a todos los demas que dejaron reviews gracias en si para todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi fic. =)

Que pasara entre Frodo y Sam, Tania... destruye parejas..... Gimmli su obsesión y Legolas le mostrara algo a Arwen.

_________________________________________

**Capitulo 6: Sam ven que te kiero..mmm!!!!**

     Frodo tomaba animosamente la mano de Tania y le contaba su plan:

"Nos vamos con el bote, llegamos al bosque donde hay algunas cosas... pero no pasa nada (miro convincente a Tania) luego seguimos el camino y llegamos a unas montañas hace un poco de frio pero no pasa nada! Y luego a un monte es un poco oscuro el panorama pero la gente es muy simpatica ahí (con falsedad)"

  Tania sonrrio y dijo

**_"Crees que soy tonta verdad??? Haber quieres ir al monte Destino, llamado por algunos infierno terrenal y dices que hay gente amorosa ahí??? Vas a poner en peligro mi vida!!!"_**

Frodo parecio que se desmoronaba y con un gesto infantil se acerco a Tania y la abrazo fuertemente, comenzandoa llorar en su hombro:

**_"No quiero ir solo, Sam ya no esta solo estas tú, yo quiero que seas tú"_**

   Tania se alejo y dijo:

"Te acompañare" 

****

  Frodo sonrrio mas que nunca y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, Sam que observaba toda la escena comenzo a pensar:

"Me ha cambiado por esa hobituta!!!! La odio que tiene ella que no tenga yo!! Yo soy muy dotado ( O_o ) y ella no tiene nada que pueda darle a Frodo, ire con ellos cueste lo que cueste"

****

  Se paro de improviso, para la sorpresa de Frodo y satisfacción de  Tania, que parecia muy asombrada al ver "cuerpo perfecto de Sam" (según ella XD!!!), Frodo hiba hablar pero Tania interrumpio.

-Sam iras con nosotros???, y no hieras mis sentimientos- se acerco al cuello de Sam- me haces daño (xddd!)- Frodo apunto de tener un ataque al corazon y Sam sin ningun efecto (Sam era 100% gay XD!!!)

 Mientras tanto Aragorn luego de derrotar al "exotico" Orcomal (para las k preguntan porque orcomal, es que se olvido como se llamaban los otros  malos!! Entonces les puse asi gracias por entender XD!! Pero es que mi memoria me juega mal siempre =P ) se acerco al malherido Boromir, ( Boromir sentia mas miedo ahora, estaba mal herido no podia moverse y tenia Aragorn frente a él) antes e que Boromir hablara Aragorn se acrco ocultando sus lagrimas:

-¿Cómo te sucedió esto?!!!! Nuestra amistad- no dejaba hablar a Bormir- ese beso que recordare...bueno al menos no me haces dudar de Arwen, ahora que estas asi...- Boromir entre  gemidos de dolor, lo miro herido por sus palabras- No es que diga que te vas morir- miro de reojo a Bormir que no le creia ni una palabra ( XD!!!!) y entre quejas Bormir dijo:

-Prometeme que no le contaras a nadie sobre... o que succcedi.....ó cucucua...ndo despertamos

Aragorn lo miro con asombro-¿cómo lo contaria? Imaginate a Arwen, se muere de pena literalmente- dijo con tono sarcástico asi como para que fuese chiste, Boromir no entendio, cual era el chiste y agrego:

-Pero Arrragornn...tu tu tu....cambiaras....¿verdad?

-Que!! Yo cambiar nunca, yo soy el macho ideal, soy modelo, soy genial, mira a Legolas, rubio ojos azules, con quien esta??? SOLO!!!!

Mientras tanto Arwen y Legolas, debajo de la cascada escondidos en esa cueva....

-Oh! Oh! Oh! Arwen!!!!!! Ven aqui si no te voy hacer nada malo!!!!!- dijo Legolas con malicia se veia mas sexy aun!!! (mijito rico!!!! En wen chileno)

Arwen negaba con la cabeza-¿cómo cai en tu trampa Legolas?!!! Hace tiempo que entre nosotros no pasa nada!!! Tu lo sabes!!!

Legolas parecia no entender-por favor Arwen tu sabes que si, nosotros juntos....recuerdas en el bosque.....el rio.....la noche y la luna.....

Arwen se incomodo con lo que dijo Legolas- Si es verdad pero eso pasohace tiempo yo soy de Aragorn......- Legolas sonrrio levemente, tramaba algo- Tú sabes que Boromir y Aragorn son muy amigos.....- Arwen parecia no entender- Digamos que son tan estrechos como lo eran Frodo y Sam.....- Arwen se enojo......

-Mentiroso ¡¡¡¡como dices eso!!!!  Él nunca seria capaz.......-Arwen recordo

**_"Llegando donde estaban Boromir y Aragorn, ellos hablaban de algo como si estuvieran discutiendo, y no podia dejar de notar cuando.... cuando........cuando.....Aragorn la abrazo y miro de forma extraña a Boromir.." _**Arwen solto un grito que parecio remocer todo el lugar, Legolas penso "Esta es la mia, jujuju aprovechar no mas" ( XD!!!! ), se acerco sigilosamente y paso pluma tipico de elfos y dijo:

-El te engaño aunque sea con un HOMBRE!!-engrueso la voz y luego la bajo- Te engaña, asi que debes vengarte de la misma manera- miro convincente Arwen.

Arwen lo miro y dijo:

-Legolas tienes razon ven que vamos recordar viejos tiempos!- tomo de la mano a Legolas el sabia lo que se venia........ ( xxx )

Luego de unos largos minutos de besos "lujuriosos" (ke ordinario XD!!!!) paso lo que tenia que pasar entre Arwen y Legolas, el comentario de Arwen fue:

-Waauuu no recordaba lo bien dotado que eras!!!! =P

Legolas sonrrio con satisfacción.

Mientras tanto Frodo que estaba apunto de maltratar a su ex queridisimo Sam por quitarle a Tania, era evadido por Sam con disculpas que el no entendia el nunca intento nada con Tania, y esta solo sonrreia........ Frodo se lanzo sobre Sam ( como muchas veces habia querido pero no la intención de XD!!), rodaron por el suelo Sam quedo arriba de Frodo....... el airo se volvio mas pesado el corazon se acelero, todo hiba en marcha, todo hiba tan rapido sin pensarlo BESO A FRODO!!!!! Tania quedo bocabierta mirando la escena mientras que Frodo no parecia resistirse esto duro uno minutos al terminar, Sam miro con "matadora" a Frodo pero para mala suerte de él este no le respondio nada, se paro con cierta dignidad y nerviosismo se diriguio hacia le tomo la mano, Sam estaba despedazado, miro a Sam con seriadad con indiferencia y dijo:

-Quiere ir o no?- Sam dudo no sabia pero era la unica forma de estar cerca de su Sr. Frodo:

-Si claro que ire- noto la maliciosa sonrrisa de Tania (si supiera lo que se le viene XD!!!! Esta chica va con todo =P)

Boromir respirando sus ultimos aires sentia el abrazo fuerte de Aragorn, antes de morir dijo:

-Vas hacer rey de Gooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnndorrr, pepeperooo no nno seas gay por faaavorrr ...

-Ya hablamos eso por ti no sere eso- le guiño el ojo

Boromir murio......... XD!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________

Claro Oscuro: Espero que les alla gustado este capitulo!! 

Mensajes para todas!!! Digan no a la guerra que muera cualquier persona del bando que sea ya es una vida menos.... la muerte es linda cuando llega sola, cuando tu eres el que se la aplica, pero no eres nadie para dar muerte a los demas que quizas quieren vida!

Aunque quizas tengamos que sufrir para aprender a ser felicices

Claro Oscuro "Ve en una gota de dolor tu futura felicidad, sufre y se feliz"


	7. Legolas, el bien dotado

Claro Oscuro: Jejejej me alegro que a muchos les alla gustado mi fic, porque verdaderamente es muy tonto y nadie lo niega!!!!!  
  
Ahora los Reviews!!!  
  
CARMENCHU: jejej no te cae muy Arwen parece!!! Y Sam no esta tan solito de hecho lo van a seguir a tratar de enamorar por quien sera...... XD!!!  
  
Pansy Astin: Por favor amiga!!! Te consco hace mucho de algo debe servir o no?? Y se mas o menos tus gustos en hobbitos jajajajaaj XD!!!  
  
Hermonie Delacour: Amiguita hace dias que no hablamos para variar me desapareci ademas el colegio me tiene ocupadita pero bueno =P Oh!! Y gracias por lo de la imaginación.  
  
VaniaHepskins: Gracias me alegro que te alla hecho reir =)  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
7° CAPITULO: Legolas el bien dotado  
  
Para Legolas lo sucedido con Arwen era mejor que la "plantita que consumia" (ahora demasiado, pero le daba un aspecto soñador XD!!!!), claro que Arwen tenia un gran defecto...... al dormir......... RONCABA!!!!!! Roncaba tan fuerte que despertaba esta la mas minima criatura, ya entendia porque Aragorn no dormia con ella...... bueno ademas por lo que nosotros sabemos ( XD!!!). Legolas desvelado salio de la cueva donde habia dislumbrado Arwen con su "buena dotación".  
  
Mientras tanto Aragorn destruido por la reciente perdida de su amigo Boromir pedia ayuda a su amada Arwen, pero no habia respuesta de esta......... Mientras tanto Gimmli "cuidadosamente" buscaba a Tania para cumplir sus deseos enanales....... De repente Aragorn de sorpresa callo, y miro a Gimmli con cara de "tú sabes donde Legolas esta con mi Arwencita!!!", este se nego dijo que no sabia nada y Aragorn por primera vez dejo su espiritu pacivo para pasar a ser el malvado Aragorn:  
  
-Gimmli ¿dónde esta Arwen y Legolas? DILO AHORA Oh.....- no sabia que decir no se le ocurria un castigo... -Oh que??- pregunto desafiante Gimmli  
  
Aragorn lo miro con malicia- Te cortare la barba- el miedo se apodero de la cara Gimmli ¿cómo? El no se atreveria ¿verdad? Su babita!!!!:  
  
-No Aragorn no!!!! Mi barbita no!!!!! Hablare........Donde cae el agua.... hay una cueva generalmente esta ahí Legolas donde toma sus "medicinas" la otra vez me queria dar pero me negue, no se estaba como flotanto ...tu sabes los elfos no pesan quizas trago tanto humo que comenzo a flotar ( XD!!!!)  
  
Aragorn no parecio sonrrier se dirigió hacia donde Gimmli le ha dicho, pero antes le pregunto este:  
  
-Que les haras???  
  
-Depende de lo que allan hecho....... eso es lo que me preocupa- miro intrigante el aire ( =P )  
  
A paso rapido llego al destino que habia indicado Gimmli y entro en la cueva y con solo escuchar los ronquidos supo......lo supo ........pero penso "Legolas solo la hizo dormir......." se acerco de hacia donde provenia el ruido y se encontro con Arwen desnuda!, Aragorn libero un grito desgarrador.......Arwen desperto al sumiso y dijo:  
  
-Yo no he hecho nada.......tenia calor mi mi amor?  
  
-Como pudiste con ese elfo.......  
  
-Aragorn yo no he hecho nada aunque me gustaria saber que haz hecho tú!!!!  
  
-Que!!! Que cosa lo de Boromir??- penso para si "se me salio por la mierda!!!! Mi amor secreto ha sido descubierto" (que roto!!! XD!!!)  
  
Arwen libero una lagrima........y antes de hablar Aragorn dijo:  
  
-Arwen no llores porque te pones fea recuerdalo.......  
  
Arwen estaba furiosa -¿cómo te atrevez imbecil? Te metiste con Boromir ya me lo han dicho todo  
  
Aragorn hiba a comenzar a defenderse hasta que la miro detenidamente y penso "un momento la que esta desnuda es ella yo no!!!": -Creo que el problema esta contigo Arwen........estas tu desnuda, pasaste la noche con alguien con obviamente es Legolas........osea me haz engañado creo que esto se acabo.........  
  
Arwen habia sido herida......-entonces eres gay verdad???  
  
Y Aragorn dijo:  
  
-No lo sé pero yo que tú, cuidaria a tú legolas!!!  
  
-¿Cómo te atrevez!!!? ¿Por qué!!!?- rompio en llanto......y hacia mas ruido de que cuando roncaba..........  
  
-Arwen callate vas a derrumbar la cueva!!!!- dijo gritando Aragorn casi sin escuchar su voz!!. Arwen comenzo a gritar mas fuerte y mas fuerte y mas fuerte........peñascos caian del cielo.......Aragorn corrio de ahí y olvido lo importante Arwen ( XD!! Tonto ) la cueva se destruyo los llantos de Arwen cesaron... algo grave habia ocurrido, en ese mismo instante venia Legolas con efectos de su "medicina", miro la cueva, miro Aragorn:  
  
-La haz matao.....- dijo en tono sumiso- su alma transpaso el plano terrenal....al plano energico para unirse al todo de las cosas......  
  
-No lo he hecho- dijo desafiante Aragorn al ver la situación de Legolas  
  
-Maldito y tiro un puño al aire que como era obvio no golpeo Aragorn.....  
  
Legolas se sento a llorar.....y decia:  
  
"La dejo solita un ratito....y se muere ¿cómo son las cosas aquí? No entender, yo no entender......." luego comenzo a reir a carcajadas y dijo con tono burlon:  
  
-Los hobbits estan cruzando el río!!!!! Hahaahahahahahahahah  
  
Mientras tanto Frodo, Tania y Sam se dirigían hacia el otro lado del río para seguir su travesía.......la barca hiba apenas ...con la suma de peso de Sam habian quedado desinivelados asi que para la suerte de Frodo, Tania hiba sentada en su piernitas dimitas de hobbit. Sam la miraba celoso a él le gustaria estar asi, "que injusta es la vida" pensaba sam mientras remaba junto a Frodo que hiba distraido observando "minuciosamente" a Tania.....esta comenzo hablarle a Sam que le respondia cortatemente:  
  
-Sam ¿qué edad tienes?  
  
-no te importa!!!- pensaba para si "esas cosas no se preguntan!!!!" (XD!!!)  
  
Sonrrio con maldad Tania y dijo:  
  
-Quieres mantenerlo en secreto para mi......- Frodo comenzo a remar mas fuerte sus celos estaban culmines.....  
  
Sam noto a Frodo y dijo:  
  
-Preguntale al Sr. Frodo mejor esas cosas él quiere que le hables- Sam no daba credito a lo que habia dicho le estaba dando en bandeja a su "amado hobbitto"  
  
-Ya se todo sobre él... -le hizo una tierna caricia a Frodo este estaba teniendo un ataque nunca se habia sentido asi...eran "nuevas sesaciones (uds saben a que me refiero XD!!!!), Tania miro a Frodo- Me encanta ponerte aasi....- dijo con una voz suave e insinuante, Frodo estab colapsado.. mientras que Sam estaba super celoso adrede comenzo hacer que la barca se balancease pero para su mala suerte estaba ayudando con el juego que estaban teniendo Tania & Frodo, no aguanto mas:  
  
-Ya deténganse háganlo en otra parte por favor respeto!!!!  
  
Tania lo miro:  
  
-Quien te dijo que tienes que mirar ...la idea es que participes.....  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Claro Oscuro: Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo para el proximo hay muchas sorpresas!........los deje intrigados......jejej aprendiendo tácticas de Akira!!jejeje XD!! Saludos para ti amiguita!  
  
Claro Oscuro "Quien nos guia hacia el abismo? Sabes que quiero sabes que busco el abismo" 


	8. El de Sam es chico

CLARO OSCURO: TOI UNA DEPRA JAJAJAJAJ EN K ME HE CONVERTIDO DIOS!! JAJAJA TOI CON ATAKES DE RISA SIN COMENTARIO!!!!  
  
Sam, estaba impactado, por una parte la pervertida invitación de Tania lo atraía mucho pero por otra..... era COMPARTIR A SU FRODITO!!!!! Eso era inaceptable!!!!!, con negativa movio su rostro los palabras no salian......  
  
Tania sonrio malévolamente y dijo:  
  
¿por qué siempre tan nervioso siempre?- Sam la miro con repudio, pero ella se acerco, dejando boca abierta a Frodo, y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos, rozo a Sam en su parte hobbita PRIVADA, que eran esas cosas?? Que era lo que sentia????, Sam sintio una leve calidez que comenzo a elevarse!!!, Tania dijo:  
  
Me esperaba algo mejor Sam, tenia fe contigo...........-miro a Frodo- ya que con Frodo, nada funciona......  
  
Sam se ofendio con el comentario, y desafiante:  
  
El tamaño no importa y nunca olvides eso!!!!además a Frodo yo hago que le funcione todo  
  
Tania respondio:  
  
Te atreverias......... (Frodo interrumpio)  
  
Frodo:  
  
Me siento un objeto sexual!!!!! Soy un juguete de udtedes dos, depravados, yo tengo sentimientos, yo tambien lloro.........  
  
Sam y Tania lo miraron perplejos y a la vez dijeron:  
  
CALLETE!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto Gimmli encontro a Legolas lamentándose, Legolas estaba agachado quejándose por su reciente perdida, mientras que Gimmli escondido esperaba "atacar", Legolas estaba........ Gimmli acechaba!!! Tatatananananannaatatattaa y solo se escucho el grito desgarrador de un elfo!!!!!!  
  
Luego Gimmli hiba por el bosque cantando :  
  
Cuidado que el enano se avecina Cuidado si te agachas Porque te sale el enano Que te ataca por el a** _________________________________________________________________  
  
CLARO OSCURO: SORRYS POR DEMORARME ES QUE LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE EL COLEGIO Y TODO ME TIENE MUY OCUPADA...........  
  
UN SALUTO A TODAS LAS QUE HAN ESCRITO REVIEWS!! GRACIAS (  
  
"KISIERA NADAR HASTA TUS SUEÑOS, VER MAS ALLA QUE EL FIN DEL MAR...... CAMBIAR EL MUNDO JUNTO A TI" 


	9. ¿Adonde ire a llegar?

Claro oscuro: Hace tiempo que no subia otro capitulo.......perdones pero la inspiracion habia desaparecido!!!!!  
  
Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!!!   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
  
Capitulo 9: ¿Adonde ire a llegar? - *Capitulo Final*  
  
  
Legolas lloraba sus lagrimas no paraban de brotar en su rostro, escucho un ruido, pero no tomo en cuenta nada, estaba pasando su pena..... se acerco, acecho... y ataco!!!!Gimmli.........estaba........ahi!!!!! que hacia!!! el pequeño.....Legolas casi ni se dio cuenta...era enano, era chico...(jojojojo).   
  
Mientras tanto que Frodo, lloraba por que nadie entendia su condicion de "OBJETO SEXUAL", Tania y Sam peliaban sin parar.....hasta que Sam quizo retirarse ofendido, y Frodo sorpresivamente se adelanto y le tomo el brazo y dijo:  
  
- Mi Sam!!!! llevame contigo!!!!- Tania quedo perpleja, su Frodo, su condicional..la estaba abandonando y dijo:  
  
- Pero Frodo que haces????, porque esto a mi!!! te di mis mejores momentos!!! (mitomana!!!) - pero Sam hablo a Frodo:  
  
- Mi amo, pense que nunca hiba a recapacitar, pense que habia olvidado lo nuestro- Frodo sonrrio y Sam siguio pero mirando a Tania - Y te quedaras SOLA!!!! tus mejores momentos mitomana!!!! muerete si tuviera la suficiente fuerza te mato, pero no quiero ensuciar mis manitas hobbituta!!!!!!!  
  
- Tus mejores momentos???, crees que yo no me daba cuenta, cuanto deseabas a Sam, el deseo, ese fuego con el que lo mirabas.......yo lo supe desde el principio pero no quize reconocer........pense que te amaba......pero amo a Sam, el siempre estuvo en mi vida y siempre lo estara - miro a Sam y lo beso apasionadamente - Adios Tania!!!!.  
  
- A mi nadie me hace esto!!!! adios mejor sin udtedes les apuesto que lo tienen chico!!!!!!! - dijo Tania enfadada, pero Frodo respondio:  
  
- Creeme Sam lo tiene bastante grande y el suyo es mio!!!!!!!jajajaja- y Sam agrego:  
  
- Y el de él, es mio!!!! jaajajaja - se fueron caminando de la mano, alejandose de la que los habia separado, ahora tenian una mision, un objetivo destruir el anillo, pero este hablo:  
  
- Par de gays!!! sueltenme dejenme ir con mi amo!!!!! por favor ..........plis.......!!!!! quiero verlo, lo hecho de menos......- el anillo penso: "Cai de Gollum ese rotoso a una pareja de gays con problemas sexuales!!!!! ¿adonde ire a llegar?".  
  
Mientras tanto Aragorn, se habia alejo de todos, queria tomar un rumbo de su vida ahora soltero y podia ser gay!!!!, oscurecio....todo estaba en silencio y escucho...  
  
.....AAARAAAAAGORRRRN.....BOOOOOBOOOOOO......ARAGORN...........  
  
Se desperto austado ¿quien era? ojala no Gimmli, ahora no habia nadie cerca.... aunque podria servir de experiencia con enano... pero no mejor...con elfo.."que tonto no aproveche con Legolas, con mis encantos lo hubiera conquistado al tiro"  
  
..........ARAGORN....ADIVINA QUIEN SOY........  
  
Aragorn miro a su alrededor, tratando de ver quien era el que hablaba:  
  
- Mmmm, eres ohh ya se quien eres!!!! mi amor!!!!!!!!!!  
  
..OHHH ME DICES AUN MI AMOR...SABIAS QUE SOY ARWEN!!!! TE PERDONO POR TODO....  
  
- aH.... yo pense que eras.....Boromir.....  
  
..ohhhh como puedes ser asi!!!!!!  
  
- tu me engañaste, a mi me gustaba Boromir, pero total tu ya te moriste!!!!!  
  
......te voy a lanzar una maldicion.....  
  
- jajaja ya Arwen cual...sabi si quieres tirame 1000000000 jajajaja total tu ya no estas aqui  
  
......la de la pichula lazia!!!!!!...   
  
- ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!  
  
....CUANDO MAS LO NECESITES.......NO TE V A FUNCIONAR.... Y AL "OTRO" TAMPOCO JAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, SOLO VIVIRAS AHORA DE RECUERDOS JAJAJAJAJAJA.....  
  
- JAJAJA, si claro Arwen, ya te moriste dejame tranquilo TRAIDORA.....  
  
...DEBERIA HABERLE HECHO CASO A MI PAPA CONTIGO MAL HOMBRE!!!!.......EJEMM PERDON MAL GAY?? JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
- agradece igual me tuviste algunas veces....y si que lo disfrutaste jejejejeje  
  
....(miro despectivamente el espectro)...fingio Aragorn fingia........jajajajaja ya adios y recuerda la maldicion de la pichula lazia cayo sobre ti estara contigo hasta el fin de tus dias.......jaajajajajajajajaj  
  
Aragorn se quedo extrañado y si Arwen decia la verdad........¿que pasaria? Nunca mas funcionaria??? OH NO!!!!!!, no creo que Arwen seria capaz de .... semejante...no ella no lo hizo, nunca lo haria!!!.........Siguio su camino a tierras lejanas llego a un pueblo desolado, el rey estaba como poseido pero para los ojos de Aragorn cualquier hombre era sexy...ademas tenia que concretar si la maldicion era verdad o no......sus ropas ya no estaban en su cuerpo, todo hiba bien...bueno como debia ser..hasta que....  
  
-Aragorn no te funciona!!!!!!! y a mi tampoco!!!!!!!!! - grito el rey poseido..Aragorn estaba destrido salio de la cama real, rapidamente, se asomo por la ventana y grito.....  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO ME FUNCIONA..........ARWEN PERDONAME......  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
Unos años mas tarde.....  
  
Legolas y Gimmli, se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro, pasaron el resto de sus dias juntos y felices... y algunas veces el fantasma de Arwen hiba a revolverla.  
  
Frodo y Sam, una historia de amor, la presencia de Tania, nunca mas los volvio a separar, luego de tirar el anillo, el cual practicamente se lanzo solo para alejarse de la pareja, fueron muy felices de hecho en estos momentos estan haciendo el papeleo para adoptar un hobitto.  
  
Aragorn...olvido lo que era el placer, se volvio un herminitaño tratando de que el tiempo le devolviera con una sonrrisa, y la elfa lo olvidara alguna vez......asi que de repente aparecio el Orcomal.....de la nada, y le dijo:  
  
-Si estas junto a mi toda tu vida......sere tuyo eternamente......  
  
-ejem...pero (era asqueroso el orcomal, pero estaba bien dotado), sabes esta bien vivire junto a ti el resto de mis dias.  
  
y se curo y tuvieron medios orcosmal por el resto de sus dias  
  
  
FIN!  
____________________________________________________  
  
DEJEN ALHUN COMENTARIO O OPINION  
CHAUS!! Y LEAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS JEJEJEJ :p  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
